metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Standard Attack
A Standard AttackSuper Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Tips, also known as a Neutral AttackSuper Smash Bros. Ultimate Tips, JabSuper Smash Bros. Ultimate Skill Tree, or , is the most basic of attacks in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, used by all characters. It is performed by pressing the attack button while not pressing in an upward, forward, backward or downward direction. A Standard Attack can be used as a starter for a combo of other more powerful attacks. Some characters' Standard Attacks involve multiple hits. Other Standard Attacks can initiate a series of rapid jabs known as the ; starting in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, this will end with a stronger if the player lets go of the attack button while still in range of their opponent. Samus Aran's Standard Attack has remained consistent throughout the series. It involves two hits: Super Smash Bros. - サムス (also known as '''PunchSuper Smash Bros. - Samus's Planet Zebes), a quick jab with her left arm, followed by , a forearm club-like Arm Cannon swipe. In Super Smash Bros. and all subsequent games, Straight deals 3% damage, and Cannon Hammer deals 7%. It is easy for Samus's opponent(s) to shield or shield grab Cannon Hammer, making it harder for Samus to connect both hits. The attack is best used to short-stop close opponents. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the knockback of Cannon Hammer is slightly higher. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Cannon Hammer deals 1 more percentage point of damage, at 8%. However, Straight now has decreased hitstun and increased knockback growth. This allows opponents to use their shield against Cannon Hammer or even causes them to be launched out of range before Cannon Hammer can land, rendering it pointless. The competitive Smash community considers Samus's Standard Attack to be overall mediocre, with very little potential to KO opponents. Dark Samus's Standard Attacks are functionally the same as Samus's Straight and Cannon Hammer. Zero Suit Samus's Standard Attack has also remained the same for all of her appearances since Brawl. It is a three-hit combo of punching attacks in quick succession: a knifehand strike, a pistol whip, and 12-6 elbow strike. The first hit is one of the fastest moves in the game, and holding down A will cause Zero Suit Samus to rapidly repeat the strike. The first two hits deal 2% damage, and the third 3%. In for 3DS and Wii U, the speed of the 12-6 strike functions as an unexpected setup into her Boost Kick attack when her opponents are at medium to high damage percentages. It can also interrupt incoming attacks. The first two hits were slightly nerfed in for 3DS and Wii U, now dealing a half percentage less damage (2% → 1.5%), however, they do have increased fixed knockback, which allows the hits to connect together more easily, and decreases the possibility of opponents overpowering Zero Suit Samus. Ridley's Standard Attack is also a trio of jabs with his right, left and right talons. Ridley torques as he makes each jab. If the third connects with an opponent, he will perform a Flurry Attack and rapidly jab them with his tail, which causes heavy damage if used. Official data ''Super Smash Bros.'' website ;SAMUS'S MOVES :'''PUNCH :"Press the A Button to deliver a sharp blow from Samus's iron fist. It's sure to leave a mark. Ouch!" ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Prima Official Game Guide'' ;Samus:Damage 3%, 8% :"A jab that goes into a downward swing of her arm cannon that pushes opponents back." ;Zero Suit Samus:Damage 1.5%, 1.5%, 3% :"An extremely quick jab attack leading into two additional hits that combo and ending with a blow." ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Tips ;Samus: Straight and Cannon Hammer (Neutral Attack) :"Foes can often put up their shields in between the first and second hits of this combo. It's safer to just hit with the first attack and then flee." Trivia *Cannon Hammer, along with Meteor Cannon, is one of the first times that Samus is seen using her Arm Cannon as a melee weapon. This would later be integrated into canon with the Melee Counter in Metroid: Samus Returns. Gallery SSB3DS Samus Standard.jpeg|Samus's Cannon Hammer in 3DS SSBB Zamus Neutral 1st Hit.jpg|The first move of Zero Suit Samus's Standard Attack in Brawl SSB4 Zamus Neutral 1st Hit 2.png|Zero Suit Samus hitting Sonic with her Standard Attack SSBWU Zamus Neutral 2nd Hit.png|The second move of Zero Suit Samus's Standard Attack SSB4 Zamus Neutral 3rd Hit.png|The third move of Zero Suit Samus's Standard Attack References Category:Special Actions Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Samus Aran Category:Zero Suit Samus Category:Ridley Category:Metroid Prime/Dark Samus